I got you
by Natalie Ryan
Summary: Tag to 5x18. An idea that wouldn't leave me alone. Hawaii Five 0 belongs to Peter Lenkov and CBS, I don't own it.


I got you

* * *

 **Author's notes:** **While I was writing this story I came upon an old re-run of "Las Vegas". I guess you know James Caan starred in it for 4 seasons and I couldn't help but think of 2x18 and Tony Archer. They should definitely have him in an ep or two again. I liked the interraction between father and son on the show.**

 **This is not my first H50 fic (I am shaping another one-shot that will be posted eventually), but this will be the first published** **story** **.**

 **I started watching H50 few months ago and I'm new to the world of H50 ffs** **.** **I'm already planning on another story, but I'll see to it later. As for those still following me and my work, there are few more chapters of Not an Ordinary Case. The end should be coming this summer (I have to take few more exams these couple of weeks).**

 **Thanks to all who read and reviewed my stories, and to those that d** **o** **n't, but stick around.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

…

When Danny looked at Steve and told him to call Grace and explain everything to her, he thought it would be easy. But, he was wrong. It wasn't easy. Steve knew the horrible truth, but he couldn't say anything to Grace. He knew Danny would kill him if he did that. Grace was already scarred the moment those U. S. Marshalls took Danny in handcuffs, arresting him for murder in front of Grace's class. She would have to answer questions she wouldn't like at all. They would point their fingers at her. A career day teaching that turned bad and it left a stain that couldn't be wiped.

Steve cussed internally for letting this happen. He should've been more careful. He should've known consequences would follow for them going rogue in Colombia, meeting Marco Reyes on their own and then giving their money to that orphanage. _After his partner popped one in his head_ , thought Steve.

Steve better than anyone else knew what it was like when all the bad things came back at you like a boomerang when you least expected it. And this was the last straw. He was losing his bearings and he didn't want to admit, but if he lost Danny to those murder charges, he was going to go crazy.

He hated the sole thought of it all. The murder charges, the public arrest, him explaining to Grace what happened with her Danno, Danny sacrificing himself for him and the others, taking the fall. And to top all of that he was hauled in a Colombian prison, ripped off of their lives, his life, like he wasn't nothing but a material to be replaced at a later date.

He felt bile rise in his throat at the thought of what was Danny going through in that moment. He knew a cop in a prison won't last long, especially a cop from another country, and in a country like Colombia. It was a death penalty for Danny.

"Why did you sign that extradition paper Danno, huh? Why?!" Steve yelled at the steering wheel of his Silverado as he was speeding through Honolulu's streets. There was a major break in the case and he was about to deliver the final blow to the agent who took Danny away from him. It was now or never. Danny's time was running out and after Grace's frantic phone call explaining what transpired between her and Danny just few hours ago, he knew it was important to regain control of the situation.

The utter surprise on the agent's face was enough satisfaction for him, but he'll laugh later when he would give in his retirement papers. He was aching to put a bruise or two on that face, but decided against that. The scumbag wasn't worth it and Danny was waiting for him.

The minute he finished the conversation, he made sure Sam Alexander went to his desk, made the calls and got things moving. He knew it was a late hour, but he didn't care. When everything was finished he was given detail on when the plane carrying Daniel Williams was going to land, and he left with devastating news. Danny endured several vicious beatings in the hands of the inmates at the prison and the guards when they realized the phone call wasn't related to their payoff. He was utterly pissed when Alexander relayed all those information, he again felt the urge to hit him.

He was fuming by the time he got home. He took a long cold shower to wash off the helplessness he felt and the nervousness that evaporated from every pore of his body.

Tomorrow, he thought, tomorrow, I will have my best friend back. And that meant he would fulfill his promise to Grace and get her Danno back.

...

* * *

Steve slowly raised his head, reading the sign on the building in front of him, saying Aloha. Honolulu International Airport. He read it thousand times before. In fact he was sure that he spent more time on this airport than any of his friends and colleagues. But, he never stopped long enough to analyze those words, each letter incased on that wall. The big red letters* held a deeper meaning today than a simple regard. Today, they were reuniting two best friends and they were bringing Danny back home.

Steve was counting the minutes till the plane landed and hoped that it won't be delayed.

Right on time, the plane landed on the runway and all the passengers went through the doors of the terminal. While the others went to luggage check, Danny headed straight to the exit.

On his way out he noticed a tall figure in the hall pacing up and down. He faced Danny with his back and he didn't need him to turn around to see who it was. He knew it was Steve. And he knew that going back home was Steve's doing. He would ask questions later, now he needed to rest as he was jet lagged and aching all over from the vicious blows he took in the time he was in that Colombian prison.

He shook his head, chasing those thoughts away. Today he was grateful he made it home again. A thought struck at him. Home? Did he just call Hawai'i home? He wouldn't hear the end of it, if Steve had to say anything about that.

Steve turned around and noticed Danny walking towards him. A thousand feelings collided in one and he didn't know what to say. He was happy, sad, nervous, pissed, and more.

"Welcome home Danno." was all he could get out before he enveloped his best friend in a tight bear hug. He felt Danny's strong arms returning the hug and heard the faint sound of a choked sob escaping him. He wasn't big on showing emotions, but he was in front of Danny, so he let it go.

"Hey Princess, are you crying?" Danny quipped as Steve released him. He stared at the baby blues and saw them filled with matching tears as well.

"Nah. Just rehearsing the call of the wild."

Danny grinned at that reply. Steve was quoting the title of his favorite book when he was a kid. And he was sure he was teasing him for his repeated use of the word animal.

"I'm just happy you are back."

"I can't agree with you more. That would be like throwing a punch to my own face, but I do agree with ya."

"Jersey stubborn."

"It's in our blood."

"I see."

"Heard you moved mountains to get me back here. No matter what I do to escape this pineapple infested island, you are always pulling me back, huh?"

"A SEAL has to do what a SEAL has to do."

"Are the sharks okay?"

"You can bet on it. Besides you can't live without me."

"Yeah, like hell. I'm dependent on your perfect driving and control issues that I couldn't wait to get back to you."

They really sounded like an old married couple, Steve contemplated as he was doing an once-over of his friend. He knew that their playful banter was usually a way to diffuse the tension and anticipation at what was coming next.

"You look like crap."

"Tell me about it. Feel like crap, too. So, tell me something Steven. Are we gonna spend the rest of the day here on this airport or you planning to leave anytime soon?"

Steve couldn't help, but laugh at Danny's question. He forgot the hurt, and the pain, and everything. He was just grateful to have him back.

He didn't notice Danny staring at him, with his head turned sideways.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look that I am doing? You have a face."

"No, I don't."

"Most definitely you do. And don't try to sell me another story about how you don't have a face, because you know you do, I know it too, so you can save your ass from explaining everything later, when I've caught up to it, and say it now."

"All that under 10 seconds, without taking a breath. Impressive Daniel."

"Steven, don't tempt me!" Danny growled and lead the way to the exit.

"Okay, okay, you win."

Danny smiled inwardly as he turned around to face Steve.

"I was worried like hell for you. And I have a ton of questions, but right now, seeing that you made it alive, I think those can wait."

"Now, that wasn't that hard, was it?"

"No, it wasn't. Come on let's get out of here."

They drove in silence most of the way that headed to Danny's house, when Danny spoke.

"Would it be okay for you if we headed to your house?" Danny asked tentatively. "I'm not ready to go home." He said next.

"That's okay." Was Steve's reply. With one hand on the wheel he squeezed Danny's left shoulder in reassurance that everything was going to be okay.

He stole a glance to his very quiet friend, and he wished that Danny would at least say something to him. He was all talks when he landed, but his mood shifted when they drove away from the airport.

Steve understood that it must be hard on Danny to go home. That same home was violated by the presence of Marco Reyes just months before, and it held pictures and things that belonged to Matthew, and he was okay with Danny's choice. Danny needed a little peace of mind, and if Steve could provide it, then so be it.

He risked a look at his friend whose eyes were now facing the beauty of the places that surrounded them.

"If you don't mind, can we stop somewhere first?"

"Of course, buddy, wherever you want to go. I'm your personal driver, and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah, you like getting me chauffeured everywhere. And don't take this to your heart very much, but this is the first time you didn't break the law with your over-the-limit speed and I enjoyed the ride."

"Ha, I knew it. Took you long enough to admit that out loud."

"I knew I should've kept my mouth shut." There was a hint of a smile tracing Danny's features. Instinctively Steve smiled, too. Danny's smile and laugh were catchy.

"Where do you want me to go?"

"You'll know it when you see it." After that a sigh followed, and Steve wondered what Danny was talking about, when he saw it. Danny's favorite place in Hawai'i, the one he came to every time he had a hard time in his life.

He knew it was the best if he left him alone with his thoughts for a moment, so he parked the car as far away as he could, without losing Danny from sight.

The man was hurting, but wouldn't admit. Not just physical pain, but emotional, too. So many things happened to him, he barely had time to recover from it, and now this. Steve sighed as he tried to put away the thoughts that filled his mind, but he couldn't. All he could see in front of his eyes was the look on Danny's face when Marco's men brought the barrel that held Matthew's body inside. The look of content on that son of a bitch's face when he said to Danny that they could deliver it, if they couldn't take it with them. The sheer coldness in Danny's eyes and his promise to kill him, which he later fulfilled, killing him in cold blood.

Those thoughts plagued Steve and many times he would wake up at night, and think if they could do something to change what happened. He knew that it was something Danny regretted the moment he pulled the trigger. He wasn't like that. But, when someone threatens you with the life of a loved one, and plays a mind game with you, you tend to act differently. Danny did that, and it left him marred for the rest of his life.

He had to live with that choice, with that quick second decision, and Steve was here to lend him help whenever he was in a need of it. He knew how many more times he wanted to kill Wo Fat for the murder of his father, which he eventually did, but it wasn't the same. He was able to put it all aside, but not Danny. Those events on Colombia affected Danny in ways that Steve couldn't even explain. His best friend was a sensitive man, and loud on emotions, but this time, he tried for the first time to act brave in front of him. In fact, Steve didn't see him cry ever since Colombia.

He figured his alone time on his favorite place would bring him some closure. He deserved that much. He went through hell, and Steve needed to know he was going to be okay.

Steve was deep in thought when the passenger door opened and Danny eased himself on the seat with a painful grunt.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. Thanks for giving me space."

"Anything you need."

Danny nodded. Steve noticed he chewed on his lip. He knew what that meant.

"Don't even go there Steven."

"What did I say?"

"You didn't say anything, but you were about to. I don't want to talk about it. At least not now. You know what this means for me, so please, just keep your lips sealed, and the words inside that smart mouth."

 _Did he just call him smart?_

"Don't flatter yourself Steven. I said that because… Actually, I don't even know why I said it."

Damage has been done. Here he was, with that big goofy grin of his.

"Goof. Drive and say no more."

Steve changed his face expression. "Danny, buddy, I know how you feel about all of this, like I said been there, done that, and believe me, talking is the best medicine."

"I thought time was healing all the wounds."

"You got a point there. But you know well what I am trying to say to you here."

Danny swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't do this. Not anymore. He wasn't used to run away from his feelings, but the fact was he had hardly gotten through the thing that happened with Matt. His death, Marco Reyes, what he'd done to his brother, his irrational decision to take Reyes' life, the looks in everyone's eyes after he came back, and now this. Everything was wearing him down, but he didn't want to crumble in front of Steve. Not now. He wasn't prepared for what was to come. Nothing was the same for him.

He thought he had a semblance of normality in his life, he continued with the care for his girl, the ohana time with his friends, the quality time he spent with Melissa. Then this murder charge came along, and all of that false sense of security broke into million pieces like a glass.

Fractured, never to be repaired.

Ever again.

"Yes, I do." Was all he could muster out, when he felt the tears threatening to get out of their hiding spot. Not trusting his voice, he remained silent. He felt Steve's hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently, trying to show him his support. He appreciated that. A lot. If it wasn't for Steve, his Grace would have been left without a father.

"I like repairing old toys, you know."

"So, I've heard." Danny wiped the stray tears off his face and looked at Steve with a smile. "Thank you. For everything. I don't know what I'd do without you in this moment."

"You don't have to thank me. What are friends for, Danno? I'll be always here for you, don't you ever forget that. And I promise, I won't ask you to talk, unless you are ready to do that talk. And whenever you are ready."

Danny nodded. "You know what would be perfect, huh?"

"What?"

"A nice and long shower, and then a cold beer."

"I can arrange that to happen."

Danny laughed at that, and it was so contrary to the state he was in minutes before, Steve was startled. Apparently the emotional turmoil his friend was going through, was way beyond what he could do to help him right now.

But, he promised he won't push his buttons, and he planned on holding onto his promise. As he pulled in his driveway, Steve couldn't help but voice his thoughts. "I got you buddy. Always."

"I know you do, babe." Danny said, his smile finally reaching his eyes again. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

In that moment Steve McGarrett was certain that he had his best friend back. At the same moment Danny Williams knew that Steve McGarrett was his safe haven. And there was nothing more he could ask for right now.

…

* * *

*As I have seen it in the show, Aloha is written with red letters which follows with Honolulu International Airport in white letters.

 **Author's notes: And here is it, just like I imagined it would look like finished, every word of it. Drop a review on your way out to let me know how you liked the story.**


End file.
